


Valentine's Day

by illegitimateghost



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Soft one shot, i started this on valentine's day does it count, maskless sal, travis is a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegitimateghost/pseuds/illegitimateghost
Summary: val·en·tine ( /ˈvalənˌtīn/ )nouna card sent, often anonymously, on St. Valentine's Day (February 14) to a person one loves or is attracted to.-in which sal fisher pays a visit to his dear friend on the dreaded february 14.





	Valentine's Day

Travis sunk into his old, beaten up couch, and began mindlessly flipping through TV channels only to find that there was nothing interesting on. To his luck, his dad had gone out to drink instead of staying home like he usually did, which meant Travis had the whole house to himself. It was nice to not have the pressure of his father constantly making him feel unwelcome in the home. Travis wished he could spend time with somebody on this day, as it was Valentine's Day, but he didn't even have a clue who he would ask over. No girls liked him, and the only boy who Travis would even consider spending time with as a friend was Sal, but he was probably busy. He sighed hopelessly, laying down on the couch to take a short nap.

Short was an understatement. Not even moments after Travis laid down, there was a knock on the door. Travis suddenly got extremely anxious, fearing that his father was back early and had lost his keys. After a moment of hesitation, he got up and made his way to the door, opening it just a crack. "Yeah?" He asked, not checking who it was.

"Hi Travis," Sal's familiar voice responded, making Travis' heart skip a beat. He wasn't gay or anything, just really excited to see his friend. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Travis smiled in return, opening the door the rest of the way and inviting Sal in. "My dad isn't home, come in," He smiled. "And uh, thanks for coming. I was getting bored out of my mind."

When Sal entered his home, Travis noticed the little red bag the other boy was holding.  _Oh God_ , he thought. Did Sal get him a gift? Were you supposed to give people gifts on Valentine's Day? Travis thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, leading Sal to his room.

When they got to the door, Sal handed Travis the little bag. "It's not much, but it's the least I could do." He spoke shyly, in a tone that Travis had never heard him talk in before. For some reason, that made him blush.

"Thank you," Travis smiled, opening his door. "I, uh.. I didn't get you anything. I didn't know you got me anything." He apologized sadly.

"Don't worry about it," Sal responded. "You really don't have to do anything for me, I just thought it would be cute." He laughed softly.

Travis was confused. He didn't understand why he felt the way he did towards Sal. It was stupid and unnatural. Part of him just wanted Sal to go home so Travis could stop thinking these things about him, but every other part of him wanted Sal to stay. He wished he wasn't so confused about everything, but he figured that that would come later on. Right now he would just live in the moment and be confused.

When Travis got out of his self loathing thoughts, he noticed that Sal was already sitting on his bed, so Travis quickly followed suit. He sat next to Sal, who was excitedly swinging his feet since they couldn't reach the floor from Travis' bed, which made Travis laugh a little. Short people.

"Are you gonna open the gift?" Sal asked excitedly, and Travis figured the boy was probably smiling from the look in his eyes.

Travis nodded, looking at the medium-sized red bag. He removed the tissue paper from inside to find a few things. The first was a mini box of chocolates, with some cheesy Valentine's quote written on the front that gave Travis a toothache. The second thing was a card, that said a few words about their friendship. Travis smiled softly, just now realising how grateful he was for the boy. He may have talked a lot of shit about Sal sometimes, but he really cared about him.

"There's something else in there!" Sal said, which caused Travis to immediately peer back into the bag, pulling out the last gift.

It was a little booklet full of 'favours' handwritten by Sal. There were stupid things such as 'One free get left alone, no questions asked.' or things about hanging out, but one in particular made Travis curious. There was one in the back of the booklet that said 'Ask any question. I'll answer it.' This may have seemed normal to anyone else, but to Travis, this was a big thing. Sal wasn't very open about his life, so something like this was surprising to him.

"I, um.." Travis thought of what to say, but not knowing the right words. "Thank you, really. I feel so appreciated because of you." He smiled softly, not knowing what to do further than this. He knew what he wanted to do, but Sal would make fun of him for it. He hated the thoughts he had about Sal, but they never went away.

"You're welcome, Trav. It really isn't an issue for me. I love spoiling people." He laughed a little.

"Can I, um.. Can I use one of these favours right now?" Travis asked, looking down at the little booklet in his hands.

"Hell yeah you can, which one?" 

Travis removed the 'Ask any question' card, handing it to Sal. "This isn't really one specific question, I just want to know more about you. Like, what's under the mask? What happened to you?" He asked, trying to sound as nice as possible about it, but he noticed Sal tense up immediately after Travis asked. "You don't have to answer that if you're uncomfortable. I can ask you something else if you want." 

"No, it's okay," Sal paused, looking down for a moment. "I'm just figuring out how to tell you this. You're going to hate me, or stop talking to me, or.."

"No I won't," Travis stopped him, giving him a soft smile. "I will always care about you. I don't care if you, like, don't have a face or something. I don't care what you look like, because you care about me and show me love, so it would be really douchey of me to stop talking to you because of what you look like."

Sal seemed hesitant. "Alright, but I have to warn you that I'm not very pretty," He laughed, undoing the buckle in the back of his mask, looking down as he removed it. He looked back up at Travis, and the boy was shocked. If he was being honest, it was much worse than he thought it would be.

Sal's entire face was covered in mangled scar tissue, and his entire nose was pretty much gone. An entire portion of his cheek was gone, exposing his teeth and his lips were pretty much gone as well. Travis sighed softly. "You're still pretty, Sal. It doesn't matter what your fucking face looks like." He said.

"I disagree," Sal laughed. "I got mauled by a dog when I was two and this happened. Then my mom died at the same time, but I don't talk about that because it's.. a lot for me. I was bullied a lot at my old school so I moved here expecting different, and it was. You're the only person who was mean to me but that's it. You're nice now, which is all I care about because you mean a lot to me."

"Don't be mad at me," Travis whispered. 

"Why would I be?" Sal smiled. Oh God, that smile. Travis had never seen Sal smile before, and he was convinced that he had just fallen even more for the other boy.

"Because I kind of want to kiss you," Travis immediately blurted, his face turning a deep red. He had never vocally admitted his feelings for someone, so this filled him with embarrassment. "Just, It's wrong. I shouldn't want to kiss a boy, because that's stupid and dumb and I'll go to hell."

"No you won't," Sal interjected, looking Travis in the eyes and scooting closer to him on the bed. "That's all lies made up by people who don't like change. There's literally no passage in the bible that says anything against gay rights. I've read it, so I would know."

"B-But," Travis mumbled. He was uncomfortable and scared. He just wanted out of this situation; he regretted saying anything. "My dad told me what all of the scriptures meant. He told me that queers were disgusting and unholy, but I need to be pure. I can't."

"Travis, please," Sal practically begged, putting a hand on Travis' knee and sighing softly. "God will still love you. All of those verses against homosexuality are actually against pedophilia. The pastor of the church my mom took us to told us all that. There's nothing wrong with being gay. I promise." He said softly, slightly upset that Travis was still facing that internalised homophobia.

Travis looked like he was moments away from tears. He was confused, and it wasn't fair that he was the only one suffering here. Part of him wanted to scream and kick Sal out, but he didn't. Sal being there with him was the safest he'd felt in his own home for months, and he didn't want Sal to leave. "I'm so confused," He groaned, putting his head in his hands. "I'm so fucking confused."

"And that's okay!" Sal only continued to scoot closer to Travis, but the other boy really didn't mind. "It's okay to be confused. That's why you live in the moment and figure out what you like and don't like right now so you don't have to figure it out later."

Travis sighed softly, looking over at Sal only to find that their faces were inches apart. He held his breath, face turning red. What was he supposed to do? He had never kissed anyone before so what if he messed this up? Travis was a nervous wreck, his hands shaking as he placed them both on Sal's waist.  Sal seemed to understand this gesture as he leaned in along with Travis. Travis smiled as the gap between them closed, and he kissed Sal. He removed his hands from Sal's waist and moved them up to his hair, fingers running through the soft, silky material of the boy's hair.

Why did anyone say this was wrong? How could someone just make an assumption about an entire group of people? To Travis, this felt right, so he didn't stop. Eventually, the two had rolled over and Travis was up on top of Sal, staring down at him with a dumbfounded smile on his face. He probably looked so stupid, staring down at Sal with the stars in his eyes, but Travis didn't care; He was convinced that this was love.

"I'm sorry for all of the shit I said to you before, I didn't mean any of it." Travis sighed, still sitting on Sal's pelvis, a leg on either side of the boy. "I just, I didn't realise."

"I know, Travis. It's okay." Sal laughed a little bit. "But, uh, you're kind of on top of me right now so it isn't the best time to chat."

Travis laughed as well, leaning down to kiss Sal again. Travis felt so safe alone with the boy. Nobody was there to make fun of him or anything, just him and Sal. Travis didn't expect the kiss to become anything more than that, but Sal clearly did. He kept insinuating that he wanted more, but this only made Travis anxious.

"Sal, I.." He mumbled. "I don't feel comfortable doing that," He looked down, afraid he had upset Sal. "Not yet, at least. This is so new to me."

Sal smiled up at him, giving him a light kiss on the forehead. "That's perfectly fine, Trav. I understand." He said. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't really comfortable either," He laughed nervously.

Travis apologised yet again, feeling as if he were at fault here. He laid down next to Sal, sighing softly. "I'm still kind of surprised that you actually came here. I didn't think anyone would," He laughed, still slightly confused and uncomfortable over his current situation. He didn't mind that Sal had come, and he didn't really care about the situation he was currently in, but after being raised on homophobic standards his whole life, it was just kind of weird for him to now be in bed with a guy that he had just made out with.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sal asked, slightly curling up next to Travis and cuddling up against him. "I care about you, and I wanted to give you something to let you know that. I've liked you for some time now," He said, smiling.

"I have too. I just thought it would be better to keep my distance so you didn't think it was weird that I had feelings for you," Travis responded, running his fingers through Sal's hair. "Look where that got us." 

"Yeah," Sal laughed. "Sorry for crashing your pity party and making out with you," He said, apologising with fake puppy eyes.

"It's okay," Travis responded, laughing softly. "Sorry for asking you to take off your mask. You're prettier without it," He told Sal for what seemed like the millionth time now.

"It's okay. It's nice to be able to come out of my shell every once and a while." Sal smiled, yawning a little. "And thank you, I need positivity like that sometimes." He sighed.

Travis nodded. "No problem," He smiled, closing his eyes.

Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't such a shit holiday, after all.


End file.
